This invention relates to wheel cover locks and more particularly to a wheel cover lock which is adjustable so as to accommodate various types of wheel covers.
Wheel cover locks have been known for many years and have been somewhat effective in reducing the number of wheel covers or hubcaps which are stolen or which accidently fall off. However, most prior locks of which applicant is aware are relatively complex or sophisticated devices which, therefore, tend to be relatively expensive. In addition, many of these devices are an integral part of the wheel cover or are designed to be used with a particular type of wheel cover. This requires one desiring to employ wheel cover locks to purchase a specific lock and wheel cover for a particular car. The locks and wheel covers were normally not interchangeable. This, of course, made the use of wheel cover locks relatively expensive.